


Lust

by Moonwave



Series: Drowning [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Heats, I Am So Mean To Soundwave, M/M, Please Don't Read This I Can't Write, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/pseuds/Moonwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave goes into heat. Blaster is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Yay robot smut. For Belly_Of_The_Beast from iFunny.

Soundwave slowly drifted out of sleep. Sticky purple lubricant dripped out of his aft. His body temperature was several degrees higher than normal. His spike was fully pressurized, almost painfully so. He immediately knew he was in heat.

Soundwave retracted his facial plates, gulping air down his intakes. Blaster wouldn't be home for several joors; he had some self servicing to do.

When Blaster arrived home, he certainly wasn't expecting to find Soundwave lying on their shared berth, three fingers worked into his soaked valve.

Blaster grinned and flopped onto the berth next to Soundwave. "Hey, babe. I see you missed me." Soundwave shot a face at Blaster.

"Blaster: should assist in Soundwave's predicament." Blaster snapped back his interface panel to reveal his spike. He gripped Soundwave's wrist and rested said mech's hand agaist it. "You want this, babe? You'll get it." Blaster said coyly.

Soundwave rubbed the tip of Blaster's spike with his thumb. Blaster groaned and let go of Soundwave's wrist. He flipped them over so Soundwave was sitting right above his spike. Blaster grinned and began lowering Soundwave onto his spike. Soundwave moaned loudly, trembling. Finally, after what seemed like years, their hips clunked together. Blaster's spike felt so good in Soundwave's overheated, dripping valve. Blaster rocked his hips up, and Soundwave keened.

Blaster set a brutal pace and soon, Soundwave overloaded. His spike painted them both with transfluid, and his valve clenched. Blaster too overloaded, filling Soundwave's valve with hot transfluid. Soundwave, satisfied for now, cuddled into Blaster's chest. Blaster grinned and kissed Soundwave's forehead. They drifted asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I'm a terrible writer.


End file.
